broken soul
by kyuu the awsome
Summary: lovers tragically torn apart a world ripped apart by war hate greed fear mankind's darkest hours are at hand itachi was torn away from his blonde once now hes back and it will NEVER happen again he and naruto will reunite and together they will bring the world to it knees


:3 new story this one is kinda dark but i think youll guy will like it ^^ least i hope you will anyway on with the story put your hands to togther for the new story broken soul!

Black water moves silently in the dark white mists cling to the water and cave walls no sounds no movement nothing but the ever swirling mists. Deeper and deeper the water goes the mist getting thicker voices began to whisper, faces screaming crying laughing blending and swirling together before they began their terrible show anew. "_Why! Why did you leave me" "you promised" "traitor!" "Monster! Demon!" "You killed my family you traitor!" _"Your_ nothing compared to me you hear YOUR NOTHING!" "I'm so lonely why do they hate me I never did anything to them why! why must I be alone!" "I love you. As do I I my love never leave? Never" _water splashes gently against a black island. Soft footsteps sound throughout the air as if mocking the very silence by treading where no mortal would dare. A pale figure continues on dressed in a traditional kimoto her sliver hair free just barely brushing the ground. the mist suddenly thickens and swirls in the center of the island before being blown back reveling a pool made from obsidian the black water swirling before becoming as still and smooth as glass. The figure smiled takeing a seat at the edge of the pool, the water rippled before become a fine silver. faces began to appear flashing by as past present and future ran together. A young blonde laughing as he hides his pain and loneliness, a scowling black haired boy who remains in the shadow of his elder brother being fallowed by a pink haired girl who treats her one friend like dirt and older raven haired man with the world on his shoulders. An older version of the scowling boy but one driven to madness, a demon fox roaring to the heavens, a raven to sooth an broken angry beast . A forbidden love, a war torn world. The shinigami smiled a deal had been struck to right the wrong and bring peace to the world as well as fix a pure soul who had been treated so carelessly by the world around him by all but one and now she was to return the one who was taken before his time before his mission for peace was finished but he will return to finish what was ripped apart and to reclaim his love they will not be ripped apart again even if it means he must take the world on he will do it. Shinigami smiled again "itachi uchiha naruto usumaki you shall bring the world to its knees."

Darkness, an ever consuming monster. It knows our weaknesses, our fears every lie every secret waiting for the chance to spring and wreak havoc and chaos. Whether it be tearing apart a friendship, to destroying a family or just ripping apart a single beings life. it is there dwelling in all of us to some degree driving us to petty things or to madness. But….but there are those who remain untouched by the cruelty of the world around them. Untouched by the hatred the madness the horrors of mankind. Those who remain pure that do not seek vengeance for the wrongs done to them. Those who merely forgive and move on. But the mankind seeks to destroy what it does not understand and hate what it can not have and the world becomes darker and darker when it breaks someone so pure. Naruto usumaki is one of these broken souls. No family to call his own cursed, hated and spit upon for something he had no control over betrayed by his team and village staying strong till they took the one person that understood and loved him who he honestly loved back. breaking him beyond repair for the one who could fix him is gone from this world. He fights to help end the war praying he'll die before then to end his misery so he may be with his one love but no such mercy is given. Which is where our story starts on the war torn land of fire in what remains left of a small village in the aftermath of battle….

Smoldering ash is what was left of the proud little village known as kasa a single figure standing in the middle of the wreckage. Dead blue eyes slowly over looked everything to make sure that nothing was left standing. The naruto's hands turned to fists and he scowled not one of the oto ninja had been able to kill him he had hope that it might end here but not one had been able to touch him. He sighed and kick the dust from the burning village as he turned back to kohonagure. He scowled again he hated that place the glares the hate he couldn't stand it but he had no choice as much as they hate him they'd never let their "weapon" go. he sighed fingering a locket he had gotten long ago from his lover itachi his picture was inside it his heart clenched painfully like a sharp burn deep inside his chest and his eyes burned with unshed tears. Itachi the one person who loved him and hadn't seen him as the demon fox. He wasn't sure how it happened after sasuke had defected and his team abandoned him he had been found by itachi after escaping from a mob he rembered like it was yesterday.

flashback :3

Naruto flopped against the tree panting hard he was bleeding from various cut but they'd heal soon enough .he looked up at the sounds of footsteps wondering if the mob had found him his eyes narrowed when itachi uchiha came into view. Itachi stared at naruto for a moment before nodding "naruto." Naruto nodded back "itachi I take you're here to to take me to akatsuki." Itachi nodded. "vary well just let me heal." red eyes watched what was left of the once sunny boy that had so loudly proclaimed that he would one day be hokage. "what there something on my face?" naruto glared "... what happened" naruto looked confused " what do you mean"

itachi rasied an eyebrow" you were so cheeful so detraimed you never would come with me willingly" naruto snorted " that was before the people i called my friends decide that a demon" he gestured to himself "wasnt worth their time im nothing but a waste of space better to be dead then where i-" naruto was cut off by lips pressing againest his. his eye opened wide in shock as itachi pulled back "it-itachi wha?' itachi pulled nruto close " you arent a watse of space your naruto i joined akatsuki to keep you safe . iv protect you that one that my life lighter ." naruto stared jaw wide open itachi chuckled and closed his jaw "you make my life lighter so i left to keep you safe from akatsuki but i didnt come on their behalf. naruto i love you i have for a long time will you come with me?" naruto sputtered" but but what about the bijju they take kyuu" itachi huged naruto close " they wont the seal you have mreages you and the kyuubi so its impossable to remove it leader-sama want you to join akatsuki as a memebr will you naruto?" naruto looked dont reber everything about his home the jeer the hate the abuse and those vary few who were nice to him the ramen stand iruka the hokage. but he rarely saw iruka anymore and since the hokage died the villager have be come more outspoken to his death... he looked but at itachi seeing dark oynx eyes instead of naruto blinked hes never seen itachi with out his sharingon active and that decied it right there itachi trusted him enough to let his gruad down he could sii the love in his eyes . naruto stood up and took itchis hand and smiled abit "lets go"

naruto wiped his eyes as he saw the gates never again would they see his tears. he wouldnt let them have that never again. he blanked his face back to the cold stoney look that had become his way ever since that day. he walked into the hokages office " its done" tsunada looked at him wince as she saw hes exspression guilt running through her "all of it?" naruto nodded and begain to walk out "naruto?" he looked back " for what its worth im sorry" naruto snorted " no your not if you were sorry he wouldnt be gone" " naruto! he was an S class crimmnal you know he would have been cought sooner or later!" naruto snarled " NO YOU AND THOUGHS FUCKING SHEEPLE YOU CALL A VILLAGE ONLY CAME BECUASE I HAVE THE KYUUBI YOU WOULD NEVER LET YOUR PRESIOUS WEPON GO YOU FUCKERS COULDNT LET ME HAVE THE ONE BIT OF HAPPINESS I HAD FOUND IN MY FUCKING LIFE COULD YOU!" tsunada slamed her hands one the desk " i had no choise! the counsil overruled me!" naruto roared " THE CAVILLEN COUSIAL HAS NO SAY IN SHINOBI MATTERS YOUR THER FUCKING HOKAGE DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT THAT YOU COULDNT." naruto took a breath scwoling "tsunada you got what you wanted you presious wepon is back in kohana like you whated now stay the fuck away from unless its for a misson" naruto stormed out slaming the door behind him. tsunada sunk to the floor guilt and pain racking through her "dammit naruto dammit"

meanwhile\  
the shagami smiled itachi are you ready. red eyes glowed in the dark a pale hand touched the water " soon my love we will be togther again."


End file.
